The Panther that Loved a Crazy Man
by Jade1377
Summary: Two souls melded to each other find love. Will the human in her submit to Kenpachi or will the panther in her kill them both?
1. Chapter 1

Nothing was like it was when I was human. Well for starters I was HUMAN. No I am in the Soul Society and I am not even human…well not fully. The day I died I was walking through a zoo. I had stopped in front of the panther cage and I was taking notes on it. Panthers were one of the animals that I loved the most.

I was taking pictures when I heard a roar come from the skies. I turned my head skyward when I saw some creature flying around. It screamed and went straight towards me. I being the idiot that I was I had jumped into the panther cage. I landed next to it and stared into its eyes. I had no idea what it was thinking but it did not try to attack me.

We both stared back up into the sky and saw the creature. It dived toward us both and we jumped out of the way. I don't know what came over us but the panther and I were in sync with each other. The creature hit us both with its hand and we landed against the cage.

I think deep down we knew that we were going to die. There was no way to get away from this thing so why not go out with a bang. The panther looked at the creature and roared; I smirked and waited to see what this creature's first move would be. I did not have an issue with dyeing but I wasn't going to die like a weakling.

We charged the creature and what happened next was a little surprising. Both the panther and I were killed. Why in all the world did I die from a pimp slap? Dear lord if anyone found out about this I would die…well that is a little too late.

Night came and I looked around the cage. Me and the panther just stood there trying to figure out on what we were going to do.

"Hey Panther what are we going to do? We can't just stay here…I think it would be best if we got out of here." I told the panther and started to walk away.

The panther looked around and walked behind me. We walked around for what felt like hours an yet when I looked around we were in a park. An it wasn't the same day that we died…wait what the hell happened?

"Okay I am not losing it am I? Today is what day?" I asked myself and saw that the panther had grabbed a newspaper and showed it to me.

"Four weeks! We have been dead for four weeks and it felt like nothing!" I screamed and started to pace.

Why in the world did this shit always happen to me. I sighed and continued to walk in the park. We continued for a while until I saw a guy with orange hair. He was walking in a black kimono. He was with a girl with black hair and a kimono.

"Who the hell wears a kimono when it's not a holiday?" I asked the panther and saw that it shrugged.

"Oh dear god you could understand me and you haven't responded till now! What the hell!" I yelled at the panther and it laughed.

Well as much as a panther could laugh. I rolled my eyes at it and was about to walk off when I heard the boy with orange hair say something.

"Hey look it's that girl from four weeks ago…and the panther…why are they together?" He said and jumped high into the sky and landed near me.

"You can see us?" I asked him hoping beyond all hope that he could.

It got kinda lonely talkin to a panther and it was weird that it talked back. The boy nodded and the girl seemed to look beyond us.

"You will have to put these two spirits at rest Ichigo, but their spirit chains are bound to each other. We may have to figure out how to…" The girl said but she wasn't able to finish her statement cause the boy stamped the chain between us.

After that everything went a little dark.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes to see that I wasn't in the park anymore. I was in an old Japanese garden; I could see cherry blossoms and beautiful white and red flowers. I breathed deeply and noticed that I could smell a lot more than before. I shrugged if off and looked around for the panther. I was nowhere to be seen.

"I wonder where it got to?" I asked myself

I turned my body again to behold a lake. I got up and slowly walked towards it. I peered down into the water and saw my reflection.

"What did that ginger do to me?" I screamed.

My body was the same but my eyes had changed. I continued to stare at my body. There were whiskers coming out of my face, two cat ears at the top of my head, my eyes changed from my normal brown to a cat yellow. I turned my head to my backside and saw that I had grown a tail.

"Great, I'm forever stuck in cosplay mode." I groaned.

I leaned down to get a drink of water. Instead of using my hands like I normally would I lapped it up like a cat.

"Fan-freakin-tastic. Next I'll be hacking up hair balls." I murmured to myself.

I got my drink and decided to get something to eat. I stood on my legs an shook a little. The body was mine still just a little new. I started walking towards some building. I jumped for joy when I saw people. I started to run towards them wanting to talk, but I noticed something and stopped. They carried blades.

"Horror movie rule number twelve: If people have weapons don't walk towards them." I whispered to myself as I jumped into a tree.

I didn't want to be seen so I ran in a different direction. I kept running till I smelled some food. I ran toward it and stopped about twenty yards away from it. There was a bowl of rice and other goodies on a tray in front of a door. I jumped down and landed next to the bowl. I was about to eat it when I heard some coughing. I tensed and saw a man with long white hair. He smiled warmly at me and coughed again. I could smell that he is very sick. I felt ashamed for thinking that it was ok to eat his food.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you." I told him, flattening my ears as a sign that I was sorry.

He just continued to smile and patted my head. He started to scratch my ears and made me purr. I looked up at him in surprise. He wasn't angry; he didn't want to hurt me. Hell if I saw something like me try to take my food I would at least scream and ask some questions.

"I am not upset. Enjoy it. I will not be eating it any way." He commented.

I grabbed my tail in a nervous manner. He chuckled at my actions and pushed the tray towards me. I gently took the bowl from him. I began to eat the food and moaned in pleasure. The food was fantastic, I had never tasted anything as good as this. The man chuckled again and watched me. As soon as I was done I got up to leave. He looked amazed at how short I was. Like that was something that people so be amazed at. No not the cat face, ears or tail but the height issue yeah BIG SHOCKER!

He grabbed my wrist to pull me down again. Once I was done he turned and grabbed a black ribbon. He wrapped it around my wrist and patted it.

"So you remember me little alley cat.  
He said and put a small tag on the ribbon. I smiled warmly at how he accepted me despite how I looked. I hugged him gently and patted his head.

"Thank you for not only accepting me but for feeding me as well." I told him and walked out into the warm breeze.

I turned and gave him a wave. Then I flipped backwards and ran. I really didn't have an idea of where I was going but as long as I kept away from people I would be safe….

A few hours

Dear god there were people everywhere. I spotted a short kid with white hair walking around with a woman with giant breasts. I spotted a man with a weird looking face and yellow teeth. He was yelling at some woman named Nemu. I didn't like how he was talking to her but I mustn't be seen. I ran some more and stopped when I saw three men sitting down. One had red hair in a ponytail on top of his head. It looked like a red pineapple. A bald guy sitting next to pineapple and another man next to him with short black hair and some feathers sticking out of his head.

The three talked and talked for a while. I was getting a little bored with them and I would have left if it wasn't for the fact that they soon got out food. I was hungry again and they did have food. I think I could outrun them…screw it. I started making a plan and got some money out of my pants pocket. The plan was to grab some food, put the money in place of the food and leave. Simple enough.

Now I just had to decide which one was going to be my target. Pineapple had some meat, baldy had what looked like rice and feathers oooo feathers had fish. I mewed a little and licked my lips. Feathers food was about to be catnapped…did I just make a horrible cat joke….I really need to find a way to change back. I waited for when he was about to take a bite. Once he brought it close to his face I dashed for him. I pushed his head down, bit into the fish, placed money into his hand, flipped off him landing in front of him. I turned, my big yellow eyes gleaming. All three of them looked at me amazed.

I mewed at them and ran. They soon gave chase. I ran for what seemed like hours but really it wasn't. Just felt like that cause the three idiots following me. I looked behind me to see where they were when I ran into a big warm wall.

I landed on my butt then looked up to see what I had ran into. There stood a very tall man, spiky black hair with bells on the tips, an eye patch, scars on his chest and a sinister smile. On his shoulder was a little girl with pink hair and a cute face.

"Look Kenny it's a kitty!" Pinky said and pointed at me.

I was about to say something…mind you can't say much with a fish in your mouth, anyway I was going to say something when I heard some feet. I flipped off my rump and landed on my feet. I jumped onto tall man's other shoulder and was about to kick off when the bells caught my attention. I started to bat at them.

"Aww Kenny can we keep her?" Pinky asked.

Tall man grabbed my foot and that got me out of my cat stupor. I growled, kicked his foot and flipped off him. I landed on a roof and looked at the five people below me. I winked at them and made a mad dash for it in a different direction.

After a while it seemed that they didn't want to chase me anymore so I stopped and climbed a tree. Once in said tree I started to eat my meal. Once I was done I stretched and realized that it was starting to get dark.

I decided that it was time for me to go and find a place to sleep. I jumped out of the tree and ran. I stopped once I found a building that was a little rundown. I decided that I could find a place to stay in here, away from people if there were still people living here. I got onto the roof and walked it until I found a door. I opened it and saw that it lead to an attic. I smiled and hopped into it. I grabbed some soft things that were all over the attic and curled up into a ball. Something tells me being a cat won't be too bad.


End file.
